The Cleaner
The Cleaner is the first mission in the campaign of DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The commander of Inferno Squad, Iden Versio, has been captured by the Rebels and is being held on the MC80 Invincible Faith. When a Rebel officer interrogates Iden in an attempt to gain the access code to Iden's ID10 Seeker Droid, she refuses. When the interrogator leaves, Iden remotely activates her droid, which is being held in another part of the cruiser. The droid locates Iden's cell in the computer system, and, per her instructions, uses the cruiser's ventilation system to reach her. The droid easily deactivates the cuffs holding Iden's wrists, then hacks the cell door. After retrieving her nearby helmet, Iden contacts her second-in-command, Agent Gideon Hask, who tells her she "is right on time." It is revealed that Iden's capture was a ploy by the Imperials to gain access to the Invisible Faith and purge intercepted Imperial plans, which had Moff Raythe, the captain of The Dauntless, revealing crucial information of the Emperor's trap over Endor. With her droid's help, Iden locates the communications terminal and purges the information, then calls for a retrieval. She escapes the ship by ejecting herself from the MC80's airlock, but not before alerting the Rebels of her escape from her cell. The Corvus appears from hyperspace just in time to open the hanger bay door and retrieve Versio, before quickly jumping back into hyperspace, narrowly avoiding the canon fire from the Rebel cruiser. Once inside, she meets back up with Agent Hask and Agent Del Meeko, the two other members of Inferno Squad. She orders Agent Hask to report to Garrick Versio, Iden's father, that the fleet's location was still safe. The mission ends with Iden staring at a hologram of the Death Star II and, with a stern, declaring, "Today...the Rebellion dies." Objectives *Locate the Commander (ID10 Droid) *Reach the Cellblock (ID10 Droid) *Deactivate Lockdown (ID10 Droid) *Reach the Communications Center *Retrieve a Weapon *Reach the MC-80 Airlock Weapons Avaliable *DH-17 *A280C Walkthrough Iden's ID10 tactical droid has been taken to a technician who is attempting to slice into it in order to extract information. After refusing to reveal the code the Rebels are after, Iden remotely reactivates her droid. The droid frees itself from it's captor and begins to locate Commander Versio's cell block. The player becomes the droid and must hack their way through doors, computer systems and air vents without being seen. Use the droid's ability to scan and mark enemies when in open areas. Tips: Watch for blue electrical barriers and do not get in-between them. In the large room where the computer is, the droid will not able to exit the same way it came in (via the shaft). Hack the computer, then exit under the blue shield barrier nearby. After locating the Commander, the ID10 takes it's place on her back and she communicates with Agent Hask. The plan included Iden's capture, allowing her access to the Communications center once she escaped. Players will need to make their way through multiple corridors. Use the droid to hack the doors and stun enemies. (If you can stun three enemies at once at this stage, you get the "Dark Forces" achievement.) Reach the communication center and complete the objective by purging Imperial information stored there. Retrieve a nearby blaster (on the opposite side of the door) and fight through corridors till the MC-80 airlock is reached. At this point, a cutscene will start. Collectibles *In a crate to the right of where ID10 was held, next to a stack of white cylinders, against the side wall. *The weapons bay under the five Officers. *Near the entrance to the communication center inside a room. Gallery Star Wars Battlefront II - The Corvus.png|The Corvus Star_Wars_Battlefront_II_-_Rebel_Security_Cruiser_MC80_Invincible_Faith.png|Our story starts. Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.01.27 PM.jpg|Iden-terrogation. Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.01.55 PM.jpg|Hey, Dio's awake! Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.02.30 PM.jpg|Ker-ZZZZZZAPPPP!!! Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.02.51 PM.jpg|Out of the shell. Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.06.03 PM.jpg|Spying on everyone! Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.06.25 PM.jpg|It's a cell - there wouldn't be any decor. Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.08.25 PM.jpg|It's cold up here.... Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.09.21 PM.jpg|Spiderdroid, spiderdroid, does whatever a droid would do. Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.10.54 PM.jpg|Well THAT escalated quickly.... Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.12.08 PM.jpg|Freedom! Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 10.13.47 PM.jpg|Keep your head down. Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)